


Christmas Shopping

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: James wants to get Lily a gift for Christmas but has no clue until his best buds help him out.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Christmas Shopping Pt. 4/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, silliness, sap

Pairings: The Marauders (Remus, James, Sirius, Peter)

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Four of the Advent Challenge-> James sets out to buy Lily a gift and the rest of the Marauders chip in their advice.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

A chilly wind blew up around the group of four young men from Hogwarts as they walked down the snow covered street that ran down the center of Hogsmeade. They bantered easily, warmly, laughing as they went from store to store, slowly accumulating various items from each store.

 

But James Potter’s laugh was forced and his jokes lame as they went from store to store. He looked around, distracted, as they went into the Three Broomsticks pub, further disturbing his friends. He sat down, cupping the mug of butter beer that was put before him by Sirius absently as his friends watched him solemnly, put out by his unnatural sobriety.

 

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Sirius sighed loudly. “All right that’s it! Talk, James…what is wrong?” he demanded as he leaned in, slamming his fist on the worn table top, startling the other three at his show of irritation.

 

James looked up in surprise then looked down immediately, sighing melodramatically. “I…I just want to get Lily something for Christmas, but I don’t know what to get her,” he finally admitted, barely heard over the babble of customers in the pub as his friends leaned in closer to hear him.

 

“Is that all?! James…for Merlin’s sake! You just had to ask!” Sirius exclaimed as he flung out his hands in frustration, rolling his eyes as James looked at him in surprise.

 

“Ask what? I should do this on my own!” James protested, frowning as Sirius snorted while Remus and Peter grinned. “What?”

 

“Prongs…didn’t you hear the saying, ‘Men never shop for what women want'? At least not without his buddies,” Remus teased his friend before taking a sip of his butter beer.

 

Rolling his eyes, James smirked at his werewolf friend in amusement. “You guys? Help me find a gift for Lily?! Yea right…” he retorted with a snort, chuckling in amusement as Sirius growled in mock irritation. He blinked as he stared at them when they looked at him seriously. “You mean it? You’ll help?” he asked quietly, hope in his eyes.

 

“Well gee…he gets it finally…” Sirius commented with a snicker as he leaned his chin on his hand, mirrored with a nervous titter by Peter.

 

“Come on then…what does she like?” Remus asked as he leaned back lazily, his amber eyes warm with his amusement.

 

“Well um…roses and girly stuff I guess…” James trailed off as his friends stared at him in disbelief. “What?”

 

“Is that all that you know about her?” Sirius demanded, and then snorted in disgust as James shrugged. “And I thought *Peter* was a dunce with women…” he muttered, grinning impishly as Peter grumbled and pouted.

 

“James…did you know Lily likes to read Victorian romances? And that she enjoys chocolates?” Remus asked as he waved a hand in the air.

 

“She also loves lilies of the valley and collects humming bird statues,” Peter added with a knowing grin, surprising James.

 

“And, she adores moonlight walks and candle light dinners,” Sirius commented knowingly as he waggled his eyebrows, snickering as James shot him a dirty look.

 

“How did you guys find this stuff out?” James asked incredulously.

 

“Simple…it’s called ‘talking to the lady’, moron,” Sirius proclaimed with a wide grin, dodging the swipe that James aimed at him. He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest with a sneer. “So…whatcha gonna do, Prongsy?” he taunted his best friend.

 

“Well, I don’t know…um…help?” James asked with a lame grin, relaxing as his three friends laughed.

 

“Fine, let’s go. I saw these very pretty humming bird statues in Dervish and Banges that flitter from one blossom to another of a lily of the valley vine,” Peter offered with a bright smile as they stood up to leave.

 

“And of course you can count on Honeydukes for chocolates,” Remus added with a teasing grin as they went towards the candy store first. They laughed as they walked once more in the snow, their spirits renewed.

 

James watched his friends with a warm smile as they strolled together. He was lucky to have such wonderful friends to help him with everything. Maybe he would indeed start learning some things about being with Lily. But no matter what, he could always count on his best friends.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
